write_epic_battles_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
OC Battle Royale
Intro Battle Royales, But With OCs? ALL DAY! Let‘s see who’s the best, of the best. In the OC Battle Royale!!!! Roster * Virus * Commander Frogginius * Pillow Sheet * Ronic * Gark * Orange * Eric * Man of Accidents Pre-Battle Pillow Sheet was walking down the street, before a giant portal sucked him in to a battlefield, Virus was about to attack Ninja Kitten, but he was sucked into the same portal. Gark and Orange where in a cafe talking about what type of Drink they wanted, but before the waiter came they were both sucked into a portal. Eric was battling the Man of Accidents, before a huge portal clawed at them. Commander Frogginius was taking a nap, before the portal pulled him in. They all fell on the battlefield, all of them thought either one of them brought them here, all of them readied and got into fighting position. Ronic came out of nowhere, and everybody was disgusted. SHOWTIME! Location Battlefield Outer Space Cosmic Multiverse RUMBLE! Ronic spin dashed Pillow Sheet, causing him to topple down to a wall. Gark attacked Eric, who was not ready, Pillow Sheet blasted Ronic in the face. Commander Frogginius is seen bashing and slamming the hell out of Orange, then intending to throw him up in the air. Man Of Accidents upper-cutted Gark and Eric, Eric kicked Gark away, for a Mario OC Battle! Gark approached Pillow Sheet who was blitzing Ronic, who felt a bit dizzy, Ronic got out the Rhaos Emeralds and smirked. Virus jumped in and karate kicked Gark out of the way, Gark teleported to a galaxy and destroyed it, he took the stars and threw it at Ronic. Ronic: AHHHHHH! Super Ronic fried beams at Pillow Sheet Who was now unconscious in the middle of the ring. Commander Frogginius called his powerhouse robot who shot lasers from his palms around everybody in the ring. Gark suddenly deleted Orange, ending the creature, and he was in the rubbish bin, Orange looked around before screaming and bashing the areas, the rubbish bin was a galaxy and Gark disintegrated it. ROSTER * Virus * Commander Frogginius * Pillow Sheet * Ronic * Gark * Eric * Man Of Accidents 7/8 LEFT! Commander Frogginius called all of his robots, the crab, bees, you name it. They all chased after Pillow Sheet. Pillow Sheet: AHAHAHAHa! Virus quickly tackled the mecha robot the size of Godzilla which Commander Frogginius was in, he called the powerhouse robot. Who totally obliterated Virus. But What He didn’t know was, Virus was in his beast form!! He clawed at the powerhouse robot and broke it in two. Virus: Die! Before he payed a hand on him, Eric got his magical pencil and erased a tentacle. Eric: Uh, Oh! Man of Accidents came in and drop kicked Eric into Pillow Sheet, The pillow threw it in return and it was kind of like a combo, which kicked Virus in the face. Virus turned Hyper and 12 rockets aimed at his 6 opponents. Eric: I know we are all fighting but- Man of Accidents: EVERYONE RUNNNNN! They all dodged the rockets which made a huge explosion. BOOM! BANG! SMASH! Most of them were bruised, but Gark took out his chainsaw and started to shred the heck out of Virus. CRACK! CRRR! Gark fought he was dead and walked to smash Eric, But Virus got up, Virus aimed a blaster at Gark, But Pillow Sheet broke his back and disintegrated Virus. Pillow Sheet: Yeah BOIIII?! Virus wasn’t dead!! He was in his Ultra Form And aimed at Commander Frogginius who easily hacked him, before beaming him to oblivion. Everyone wasn't sure he was dead, but they quickly snapped out of it and readied their gadgets and weapons. ROSTER * Commander Frogginius * Pillow Sheet * Ronic * Gark * Man Of Accidents * Eric 6/8 LEFT!! Ronic woke up from his daze and tried to hit Virus, but he fell on the ground, he figured out Virus was dead and he smirked. Ronic, Let’s do this! Eric heard and humped out of the battlefield, out of earth, he karate-kicked the moon straight down to earth which eventually went on the battle field, Commander Frogginius was about to die, but a robot sacrificed it’s Life for it’s creator, well for the rest, they got towered down by the Moon. All of them got out of the rubble and started punching and kicking once more, Pillow Sheet approached Eric. Pillow Sheet: Am, Hi, I know I don’t know you, you don’t know me Eric was walking around Pillow Sheet in a fighting stance. Pillow Sheet: But, is that SANIC?!? Eric threw a grenade which blew up Pillow Sheet into 7 versions of himself. Eric: What tf is this? Meanwhile, Ronic was countering Gark’s attacks. SMACK! BASH! ZOOM! Until Gark used Galactus’ powers to warp Ronic’s ’insides’, Ronic screamed in pain, as some blood rushed down his spine. The 7 Pillow Sheets Started to zoom around Eric, making him dizzy, before the original uppe-cutter him to Commander Frogginius‘ Godzilla sized robot destroying it. Commander Frogginiu: MY MASTERPIECE!! He called his Timeline Destroyer robot who was blasting everywhere, while his aim wasn’t good. It destroyed countless timelines, like the undertale one. Frisk: What’s that beam Sans? Chara: Kill him already! Sans: Oh fu- The beam destroyed the undertale timeline, next destroyed the Disney timeline. Sora: What is that! Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: GET OUt THE WAY! That timeline was destroyed as well. TTG verse as well. Beast Boy: AHH! Raven: *blushing* Beast Boy lets share our moments before we die Beast Boy: You got it momma He grabbed Terra and prepared to kiss her Raven: I mean with me- That timeline was destroyed along with those cringe titans. The machine was still going crazy, until Eric destroyed it. Ronic came in and spin dashed Commander Frogginius in the guts, blood spilled everywhere, Commander was spitting out blood, he called his next robot. IT WAS THE BEAM MACHINE!!! A giant purple version of his head appeared, Gravity was loose. Everyone: WOAH!!! The beam blasted, whoever it would land on, BYe BYE. It bounced around before finally hitting..... none other..... then....... WE PAUSE THIS FIGHT TO ADVERTISE SOAP PLEASE TUNE IN! 10 hours later It hit...none other....then....... WE PAUS- Pillow Sheet: Oh god dammit these adverts! It hit Ronic, ok he was reduced to ashes, fu** of advertisements. Ronic’s ashes flew in the wind, this battle was spiced up to 5. Roster * Commander Frogginius * Pillow Sheet * Eric * Man Of Accidents * Gark 5/8 LEFT!!! THIS IS GETTING INTENSE! Gark spawned them into the Star Wars Galaxy. All floating in space. Commander Frogginius was in his Chinese Dragon Mech, Pillow Sheet was still in his base form, Eric was about to warp Reality, Gark was about to deleted somebody, Man of Accidents manipulate somebody‘s soul, Pillow Sheet was tired, he knew he had to end it now. He quickly froze time, and took a breath. Pillow Sheet: This ends-now! He unfroze time, to reveal Ultra Pillow Sheet. The Chinese Mech shot negating lasers at him, surprisingly, it had no effect, Ultra Pillow Sheet, simply punched him, and it was reduced to a scrap. Man Of Accidents: No more games! He turned into Man of Destructions. Gark used his super human rage against them. Commander Frogginius spawned a futuristic, advanced ship, which was aiming lasers. Ultra Pillow Sheet stood in place, he was not moved by there similiar omnipotent forms, all of them were basically gods. Eric took out the Stars, and became a God. Nobody blinked. ONE MINUTE MELEE! Gark hits everyone and throws a laser ball of energy at Eric, ending him. Roster * Commander Frogginius * Pillow Sheet * Man Of Accidents * Gark Somehow everyone came back. For plot reasons and Pillow Sheet gulped as he charged his most powerful attack. Everyone did the same. All the attacks collided making an explosion. Virus saw this and opened a portal and flew in. Pillow Sheet, Frogginiu, Gark, Man of Accidents followed behind him. Everyone else exploded. 5+1/8 LEFT!!! OMG Virus pulled out his atom blaster and shot at Frogginius. Froggius didn’t see it since it went at light speed. And it hit him creating a red and blue bubble affect as he disappear. Virus made sure of this by using his hyper beam on the atoms. Meanwhile Pillow Sheet And Gark where throwing beams of energy at each other, Super Gark and Ultra Pillow Sheet respectively. The elements of both fights collided into one whole big one. SMASH! CRACK! BAM! BOOM! BLAST! Virus fired a beam at Frogginius’ robot, which impaled it’s back, Commander Frogginius ran, and aimed his hyper beam at Virus. frogginius falls and with his giant robot tries to exterminate viruses and this hacks his robots and ... frogginius: wait, why is the system failing? KABOOM !!!!! virus falls to the floor and several feet of robot fall destroyed the guts and the arm of frogginius while blood came out of it Results THE WINNER IS... Advantages And Disadvantages Category:Battle Royal Category:Heroes Category:OCs Category:Clash of OC series Category:Hero vs Villain Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Villains Category:Collab Category:Crash and Electric Category:MinecraftFan300 Category:The Golden Moustache Category:Luigi The Thunder Master Category:Crash the king 2 Category:Oofman789 Category:The Electric Switch